Evil Shade of Yellow
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: While on the battle field, Lily gets hit by a ray by one of Camile's monster and the next day she was turned evil and now under Dai Shi's control. Can the boys free her before she turns pure evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first PRJF fanfic. Please be nice. Sorry for the long update.**

Everything was going fine at JKP. Everyone was doing their usual jobs. Theo was taking orders from the customers; Fran was handling the cash register, RJ was supervising… like always, Lily was making sauce, Dominic was doing the toppings, and Casey was tossing the pizza dough.

Soon RJ spook up "Ah! It's nice to see all my employees working."

Then everyone looked at him

"Like you're doing everything" said Dominic. Then RJ was laughing at Dominic's comment "I own the place, so I don't have to work, I supervise. That's what all bosses do. But you work here so… I'm like the king!"

Dom just laughs, but completely ignoring the subject Lily asked Casey for the dough

"Are you done with the dough Casey?" asked Lily

"Almost" said Casey. Then she hands her the dough then Theo barged in.

"One large Thrilla Gorilla extra bananas to go!" yelled Theo

Then Theo accidentally bumped Lily and she spilled some sauce. "I'm so sorry Lily. I'll get it" Then Lily stopped him. "I'll get it. It's my own fault" Then without any warning Dominic slipped on the sauce and Lily started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry Dominic but that was so funny!!!!" Lily said while laughing

Then Dominic got so mad that he grabbed some cheese flakes and threw them at Lily. Lily gasped and she got some flour and threw it at Dominic. Then they had a FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!! They were throwing anything they can get their hands on. Then RJ came in and he was shocked and mad at the sane time

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!!! Why are you having a food fight?! This place is a MESS!!!"

"They started it!" Theo, Casey, and Fran said pointing to Dom and Lily. They were mouthing something like 'I hate you guys' and they confessed to RJ

"He started it! She started it!" Dom and Lily said pointing at eachother.

"Well the two of you clean this up and your punishment will be to scrub every inch of this place." Then RJ went upstairs to the loft.

"AWWWWWWW!!!" Lily and Dom said together

"I don't want to here complaining. Now get to work!"

Then without saying nothing Lily and Dom went cleaning up the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it's short.**

At Dai Shi's fortress, he was meditating on the ground. Untill that moment was interrupted by Camile bursting through the double doors. Dai Shi eyes shot open.

"Master, I've got a plan that can destroy the rangers." Said Camile

"You better hope it works or you will become my new belt!"

Camile called out one of their 'special' rinshi. She pulled out a pedant that is shaped like a horse. She replaced the small pedant and placed it on the rinshi's head. The rinshi wiggled and appeared in his armored form. "Meet Horsican (A/N: I know stupid name. I couldn't think of anything else.) He has the spirit of the horse. He can defeat the rangers very easily.

Dai Shi nodded "Good. Now go create havoc in the city."

"Yes Dai Shi." Horsican was about to walk out untill Camile stopped him. "When things get rough on the battlefield shoot this at one of the rangers." Camile said while giving her monster a ray gun. Horsican nodded then he left. After he was gone Camile was gagging and Flit, the fly, came out of her mouth (A/N: Disgusting!!!!)

"Giving your 'warrior' some backup? Hahahahahahahahah!!!!" Flit laughed

"Shut it you overgrown fly!!! Dai Shi will be happy with me when he finds out what will happen to one of rangers" Camile grinned evilly

"Woman… YOU SCARE ME!!!" Flit yelled then he flew away scared

"I'm going to watch the battle" Camile said to herself, and she walked out of Dai Shi's fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was short but think, this will be a bit longer**

After cleaning up the kitchen, Lily and Dominic were exhausted. They didn't even know RJ would be this hard of them. After all, they did start the food fight. Later on, Casey, Theo, and Fran walked in the kitchen and they were shock on how the kitchen was so clean.

"Wow! You guys did a good job." Casey said

"Thanks." Lily said tiredly

As they were talking, they heard beeping from their morphers. "Does Dai Shi ever give up?!' Lily said angrily." Apparently not. Move out!!" Then all the rangers ran out of JKP. Now Fran was left with all the work. "Awww, come on!!!" Fran complained. Then all the rangers arrived on the battlefield where Horsican was waiting for them.

"Hello rangers." Horsican said evilly. Then he sent out a blast to the rangers and they all fell hard on the ground.

"I hate him already" said Dominic

"Come on guys, let's ranger up!!" Casey said

Then Casey, Lily, and Theo grabbed their glasses, RJ pushed down the latch on his morpher and Dominic's rhino morpher.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" they all said together and they morphed into their ranger suits

"**With the strength of a tiger- Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"**

"**With the stealth of a jaguar- Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

"**With the speed of a cheetah - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

"**With the courage of a wolf - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"**

"**With the power of a rhino – Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"**

"**We summon the animal spirits from within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"**

"You puny rangers are no match or me!" Horsican said evilly

"We'll see about that! Jungle Chucks!"

"Jungle Tonfa!"

"Jungle Bo!"

All the rangers did their best to fight Horsican but…um… how do I put this nicely? It's not going well. After Casey sent out a blast from his jungle chucks, Horsican sent out a blast like before at it sent Casey flying in the air and Horsican kicked him to the ground. The same thing happened to Lily and Theo. Then Dominic used his…"Rhino Blade Stampede! And Horsican got slashed. (A/N: Ohhh! That's gotta hurt!!!) Then RJ used his "Wolf beam!" and Horsican got blasted. The red, blue and yellow rangers called on their claw cannon. "Fire!" then Horsican was sent flying in the air. After that, Horsican pulled out his ray gun and blasted it. It was heading straight for Lily.

"Lily Look out!!!!" Casey yelled

Lily looked over at the blast hit her. She was flying backwards because that was a hard hit.

"Lily!!" The boys ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Theo said

"Yeah. I'm fine. What was that?" Lily asked

"I don't know!" Casey answered.

When they looked over, Horsican was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter. Sorry for the long update. I want to thank Red Shadow Ranger for helping me with this chapter. THANKS!!!**

The next morning Lily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off by smashing it. Literally. She was so mad when she wanted to use the bathroom and when she closed the door, she almost broke it! (A/N: DANG!!!). The slam was so loud that she woke up all the boys in the loft

"AAHH!!!" yelled all the boys. Then they ran from their rooms

"What was that?" yelled Casey

"I don't know" said Theo

"Lily?!" Yelled Casey

"WHAT?!!!!" yelled Lily. The boys covered their ears.

"Man I didn't know she can yell that loud!" said RJ

"IF YOU CALLED MY NAME…SAY SOMETHING!!!" yelled Lily

"Did you slam the bathroom door?" said Casey

"YEAH WHY?!!!" said Lily

"Next time closed it a little quieter please?" said Theo

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME DO MY JOB BLUE BOY!!!" said Lily

"Fine then." Said Theo

"I'm guessing that mean Lily is back" said RJ

"How is that possible?!" said Casey

"I don't know but let's she was she does." Said Theo

The boys nodded and Lily came out of the bathroom with all the boys staring at her

"WHAT?!!"

"Nothing!!" yelled the boys

"THEN QUIT STARING AT ME!!!"

"OK"

Then Lily went to her room to get ready for work

"I say we find out what's wrong with her" said Casey

"Yeah" said the boys in union

"Lily!"

"AHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I need to talk to you" said Casey

"FINE!!"

Then Casey went into Lily's room and shut the door behind him Lily was really mad.

"Why do you want to talk about?" said Lily

"Look, I really care about you Lily."

"Ok" said Lily

"I just want to know what's wrong"

"Look nothing is wrong. Just get of my case."

"But..."

"I mean it"

Casey just sighed and walked out of Lily's room

"What did she say?" said Dominic

"She didn't tell me anything." Said Casey

"Awww man!" yelled RJ

"Now what?" said Theo

"We keep a close eye on her."

The boys nodded and went to their rooms to get ready for work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I would like to thank again to Red Shadow Ranger for this idea and check out my poll 'What will be my next story' and enjoy!**

"Camile!!!!" Dai shi yelled for her! Then Camile quickly to the throne room. "Yes Dai Shi?" Camile said "tell me what happened during yesterday's battle with the rangers!" Dai shi screamed. "Well don't worry, one of the rangers will be 'new and improved' and the other rangers will never know what hit them." Camile said with and evil grin. "Just which ranger?" "You'll see" then Camile left the throne room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at JKP, the rangers were just handling the lunch rush, which isn't going as well as they plan because Lily isn't doing anything

"Lily, aren't you going to help?!" yelled Theo

"Huh? Oh yeah" Lily said

"Lily are you ok? "Theo asked

"I'm fine" Lily said getting a little annoyed

"Are you sure?" Theo asked again

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! I said I'm fine!" Lily yelled so everyone in the restraint cold here her. All the customers gave a 'what the heck was that' look.

"Don't worry everyone! Will have this taking care of" Casey said. Then he ran to the kitchen "What was that?"

"Nothing" said Lily

"That didn't sound like nothing." Casey said

Then RJ came down "what was that?"

"That's exactly what I said." Said Casey

"RJ mind if I take a little walk?" Said Lily

"Well Lily we have the lunch rush…" RJ said then he was interrupted by Lily

"I said Can. I. Take. A. Walk?!" Lily said

"Fine go" Said RJ

"Thank You!" Lily yelled then she left JKP

"I'm going to follow her. We need to find out what's wrong with her" Casey said then he left JKP to find Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was walking around town with a dark yellow glow in her eyes and she didn't here Casey calling out for her

"LILY!" Casey yelled after her

"What do you want?!" Lily yelled

"I want to know why you are so different after our last battle. That's not the Lily we all know and love" Casey asked

"I'm tired of everyone being on my case today, and would you just leave me alone!!" Lily yelled

"Look Lily we want to help you." Casey said

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully, I don't need any help!!!"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Good, then let me start it!" Lily said as she pulled out her morpher "Jungle beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Oh-no!" Casey said

Then Lily started attacking Casey with her Bo. She was swinging around and Casey was managing to block every shot but then she hit the Bo in his stomach. Then Casey was on his knees. Then Lily unleashed her cheetah spirit. Casey was injured.

"Lily was wrong with you?!" Casey yelled

"Nothing. Just feeling the power of evil."

"Lily you don't belong on the other side" Casey said while he was grabbing Lily

Lily grabbed Casey and pushed him off.

"Listen to me, never mess with me! See ya later… Red Ranger." Lily said. In a flash she was gone.

"I have to tell the others about this." Casey said. Then he ran back to JKP.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry for a very long update. I was so busy working on my other story, I forgot about this one. So here it is

The Problem

After that little predicament, well not so little, Casey ran back to JKP. He was pretty beaten up. He arrive at JKP, the boys were just cleaning up the kitchen after the lunch rush. When Casey entered through the kitchen door, all eyes were in him.

"Whoa! Casey what happen?" RJ asked

"Um…. I have to tell you guys something" Casey said

"Where's Lily?" Theo asked

Casey really don't know how to answer that so he said "Come with me to the loft"

The boys followed him to the loft

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Dai Shi's fortress, Dai Shi was getting very impatient. So he just blurted out "CAMILE!!!!!" Camile walked in slowly and said "Dai Shi, I have some news for you"

"It better be good" Dai Shi warned

"Well earlier today, remember that I told you that one of the rangers will be new and improved? Well she had just improved." Camile said

"Good. When she is coming?" Dai Shi asked

Just before Camile can answer, Lily walked through the doors with a dark yellow look in her eyes.

"She is completely under your control" Camile said

"Good. With her on my side, those rangers would be out of my way!" Dai Shi said grinning evilly

Then Lily bowed in front of him "What can I do for you Dai She?"

"Arise" Dai Shi commanded

Lily did what she was told to do

"I want you to wreck havoc around the city" Dai Shi said

"Yes Master" Lily said. She morphed and ran out

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Casey explained to the boys what happen they were shocked

"WHAT?!!!!" they yelled

"It's true" Casey said

"How did this happen?" Dominic said

"I don't even know." Casey said

"What are we suppose to do? We can't fight her" Casey said

Then the alarm went off and they say a figure with some Rinshi

"We'll worry about that later, now we have a job to do!" RJ said

The boys nodded and grabbed a vine and slipped through the hole

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise that this time, the update won't be very long. Check out my new story 'The Wild Cat Ranger' and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, pm me


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Shade of Yellow

Chapter 7

**Wow. I haven't updated this story in 2 years! To tell you thr truth my viewers, I ignored this story for a long time. I started writing other stories for other TV shows that I watch very frequently. Then a week ago, I had this sudden need to rewatch the entire season of Power Rangers Jungle Fury again. Then suddenly, my addiction/obsession came back. I read stories about PRJF again like I used to do. To tell you the truth, I wrote the first 6 chapters of ESY(Evil Shade of Yellow) when I was 11 years old. Now I'm 14 years old. I gained new writing experience thanks to my wrtiting teacher. Trust me, I'll review more often now. My love for Power Rangers came back as soon as I watch PRJF again. PRJF is my favorite season of all time. Feel free to comment if you agree. Now, enough of my reasons now. On with the story :D**

**ESYESYESYESYESY**

Rinshi were causing havoc throughout the city. People screaming, getting out of their cars and running away as fast as possible. This sound was like music to Lily's ears. She smiled as fear spread around like a virus. She remained hidden untill it was time for her to fight. The rangers, minus one, arrive at the scene of destruction. Rinshi started hopping towards the elite team. They all pulled out their weapons and fought the Rinshi. In just a few moments, every Rinshi was defeted, The rangers painted and looked around the scene to see if there were any other possible attacks

"I can't shake the feeling that somone is here." Casey said. The other rangers nodded at the response

"Could it be another one of Dai Shi's monsters? Or possibly Camile?" Dominic asked

"No no. Somone else." Casey replied. Just then, the rangers were attacked from out of no where. The rangers fell to the ground holding their sides. Just as the smoke cleared, they saw someone who they never expected to attack them

"Is that...?" Theo asked

"It can't be." RJ said after Theo

"Lily?" Casey exclaimed. Lily was walking towards them, still wearing her training outfit, smiling evily. This isn't the Lily the boys all know and love. Her hair went from Dirty Blond, to eyes went from bluish green, to dark yellow. Her skin looked tanner than usual. On her right hand, there was the symbol that represented that she worked for Dai Shi.

"Did you miss me?" Lily said snidly. The boys got up and demorphed for no reason. Casey walked up to Lily

"Lil, what did they do to you?" Casey said touching her shoulder. Lily grabbed his arm and kicked him so hard that it sent Casey flying back to the other rangers. They all circled Casey to see if he was alright

"Don't ever touch me Red Ranger." Lily said. Just then Dai Shi and Camile appeared right behind Lily. The boys got into their fighting stances.

"Just as I suspected Dai Shi! YOU are responsible! What did you do to Lily?" RJ yelled. Dai Shi just laughed evily

"The one you know as 'Lily' is gone now. This new one is here to say. She serves me and only me." Dai Shi said petting Lily's head

"We'll get her back Dai Shi! When we will, you WILL pay!" Casey said

"You will never get away with stealing our friend!" Theo added. Dai Shi laughed once again

"Oh, I have. Without your precious Yellow Ranger, you guys are one ranger short! I will destroy you easily. ATTACK!" Dai Shi ordered. Lily morphed into her ranger outfit but almost everything about it changed. Her color was a very deep shade of yellow. The black strips and dots remained the same, and on her chest, the Order of the Claw symbol was replaced with Dai Shi's symbol. Lily pulled out her bo and started charging towards the boys. The boys were in a frozen state.

"Guys, no matter how much we dislike this, we have to fight her." RJ said. The men looked at him like he was crazy

"We can't fight her! She's our friend!" Casey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this." RJ said. Casey knew that deep down he has to fight. But that feeling is conflicted with the feeling that he can't hurt her. Lily is the heart of the team, and Casey cannot destroy that heart. The boys pulled out their morphers, morphed, and pulled out their weapons and charged at Lily. The fight took place immediatly. Lily used her bo to bluck most of the attacks grom the boys. Her fighting skills have increased ten-fold since she started working for Dai Shi. After a few mins, the boys were on the ground groaning in pain and Lily was the only one standing.

"That's right my servent. Now finish them!" Dai Shi yelled out. Lily called on her cheetah spirit and it charged at the boys, slashing each of them. The boys were forced to demorph.

"The rangers are defeated. They aren't worth my time anymore." Dai Shi said laughing. Him, Camillem and Lily disapeared from the scene in a flash. The boys struggled to get up and they all met together.

"That cheetah packs quite a punch." Dominc said holding his shoulder

"We need to come up with a plan and now." RJ said. Just then, Flit fluttered by.

"Rangers! Are you all alright?" The announcer bug asked in concern

"Yeah, we're fine. What the heck happen to Lily?" RJ asked

"Camile invented a ray gun that makes you pure evil once you're hit with it. During your hast battle with Horse Breath, Lily was hit by one of those rays. And well, you saw what happened." Flit explained

"Can you tell us how to bring her back?" Casey asked

"You have to make her remember that she was once part of pure goodness. She was Pai Zuqa. But you need to do it soon!" Flit exclaimed

"Why so soon?" Theo asked

"Because if you don't get her back in the next 48 hours, you will lose her to Dai Shi forever." Flit said. The rangers stared at eachother with their eyes bugged out. They all ran back to the loft to come up with a plan of action

~Dai Shi's Fortress~

Lily bowed down to Dai Shi in a respectiful manner

"Arise." Dai Shi said. She obeyed.

"Exellent work my servent. You scared the heck out of those pesky rangers. Now I want you to train and then take the rangers out once and for all. If you do so, you will be rewarded greatly." Dai Shi explained

"Yes Master." Lily said leaving his site. Camille followed her after and pushed her against the wall

"Are you trying to steal my thunder?" Camille asked angerly

"I'm just followinf Dai Shi's orders." Lily said

"Oh of course you are. Just remember this: I'm Dai Shi's one and only. You take that away from me and YOU'LL be the one who is destroyed." Calille said leaving. Lily just laughed crossing her arms

'The end of the rangers is near. Dai Shi will rule the world.' she thought in her mind. She went away to train.

**ESYESYESYESYESYESY**

**Woo! The end of chapter 7. I hope you all remembered to review. Once I get enough reviews, I'll update alot sooner now. No more year long waits! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Shade of Yellow

Chapter 8

**Hi there again! Here is chapter 8. Also, I meant to ask you all, are you excited for the 18th Power Ranger Series? For those of you who don't know, the 18th series of PR is called Power Rangers Samurai. It is coming out on Monday, Febuary 7th, 2011. I'm very excited because when I heard that Power Rangers RPM is the last season ever, I was depressed. I mean, I grew up with Power Rangers. The first Season I ever say was Power Rangers In Space. I loved PR ever since. So, I hope you all will watch it. Oh! It also premeiers on Nickolodean. Be Ready Rangers! Also, this chapter will have sexual content in it. This is your only warning. Read at your own risk**

**ESYESYESYESYESYESY**

It was around midnight. The male rangers were asleep in their rooms. Most of them are already in a peaceful sleep, but Casey wasn't. He started tossing and turning. His dream went like this:

~Dream~

_Casey was in ranger mode, fighting off an army of Rinshi that Dai Shi sent after him. He had his Shark Sabers out and in a snap, all Rinshi were defeated. Just then he heard a groan. His instincts told him to find the person in pain. He demorphed and followed the groan. The closer he got, the groans got louder. Just then he saw his friend Lily, leaning against a tree, holding her sides. Casey ran over to see what's wrong with her_

_"Lily! Are you okay?" Casey said with hints of worry in his voice. Lily stuggled to look at him. She was in incredible pain. Her entire body was aching and she could barely move. She struggled to keep a straight face._

_"Casey...you have to help me." Lily said struggling with her words. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to talk_

_"Lil...what did they do to you?" Casey said help her up. Lily screamed so loudly that Japenese people can hear her. Her legs were heavily bruised._

_"I can't walk. Please...put me down." Casey did what Lily asked. "Casey, you have to listen to me." Casey listened up_

_"You don't have much time before I'm with Dai Shi forever. You see, he had other plans besides me being his servent." Lily said groaning out in pain_

_"What is it?" Casey asked_

_"He plans to make his...wife. He figured that since I'm the only girl on the team, and the cheetah is pretty powerful, that I'd be perfect for his wife. He also wants a heir. Lion and Cheetah is way more powerful than Lion and Camillion. He's going to do whatever to me to make me 100% obediant to him. Even if it means to destroy you guys." Lily said with tears forming in her eyes. Casey was beyond pissed off. He clenched his fists and punched the ground_

_"He can't do that to you!" Casey screamed_

_"He can. You have to help me." Lily said taking his hand_

_"What do I need to do?" Casey asked looking into Lily's eyes_

_"You have to blast me...with this." Lily got a small lazer gun out of her pocket and gave it to Casey. The gun looked like your average lazer gun, but it was yellow with a big yellow gem at the center of it. "Use it with the Claw Cannon. It's the only way Casey." Lily said. "It would be a matter of time before he decides to...use me. You have to hurry." She said with tears streaming down her face. Casey hugged her as tight as he can. Lily didnt care about the pain pulsing through her muscles and she returned the hug. Just then, Lily faded away in yellow smoke and Casey faded away in red smoke_

~End of Dream Sequence~

Casey woke up in cold sweat. He covered his face with his hand trying to catch his breath. Then in his hands was the lazer gun that Lily gave him in his dream. He cluched it very hard

"Don't worry Lily. We'll save you." Casey whispered as he went back to sleep

~Dai Shi's Fortress~

Lily has finished her training. She felt more powerful than before. She felt that she can destroy the rangers once and for all. She walked back to where Dai Shi was sitting at his throne.

"Oh mighty Dai Shi. I have finished my training. What do you want me to do next?" Lily said bowing.

"Right now, I need you to rest. You have a long day tomorrow." Dai Shi said. He smiled as his soon-to-be-wife walked out getting ready for bed. Camille appeared from the walls

"Dai Shi, what are your plans with her?" Camille asked

"That is NONE of your buisness. Now, I expect an army of Rinshi in the morning. That will be the last day the power rangers ever set foot on this planet." Dai Shi said leaving the room. He walked past where he saw Lily sound asleep in her bed. He smiled and decided to join her. He got into the bed with her and layed next to her. He ran his hand up and down on her sides and decided to cope a feel of her breasts. That feeling made Lily move around a little bit. Dai Shi continued to feel her up. Then his hand went down Lily's pants. Lily instantly stood up as she felt being violated. She looked to her side and saw Dai Shi lying in her bed

"Dai Shi. What are you doing here?" She asked. Dai Shi smiled evilly.

"It's time for you to carry my heir. Do you understand what you need to do for me?" Dai Shi said kissing Lily on her lips. Now Lily eyes went from dark yellow, to Dark purple in an instant.

"Yes. I understand." Lily said in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now, take off your clothes for me." He said. Lily did as she was told. In a few mins, she was only in her bra and panties. Dai Shi got on top of her. This is going to be a long AND rough night.

**ESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESY**

**Epic chapter right? I decided to have a little twist in this chapter. Okay, remember to review and I'll update again soon. Peace out!**


End file.
